Mercury emission control is desired by the power generation industry. A more facile way of controlling mercury emission from heat generating systems is sought by the industry.
An established methodology currently in practice for the control of mercury emissions is the addition of halogen containing compounds to fuels or to flue gases to enhance the oxidation of mercury, thereby facilitating its capture by sorbents and scrubber liquors (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,692 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,358, both of which are herein incorporated by reference).